Battle to Survive
by Dark Nepthys
Summary: Zen Crimson is a vigilante from ikaruga searching for Ragna the bloodedge and seeking revenge on Jin Kisaragi. Along the way though he may discover things he didn't know.Starts with the events of Calamity Trigger. May contain pairings later, not sure yet.
1. Introduction

Introduction

This Fanfic takes place on the events of Calamity Trigger, but it should go further.

I don't know if it will have pairings yet, but it may have some later. I'm not thinking about it yet though.

Zen Crimson

Main character of the fanfic. He wears a drape of red cloth hanging down beneath his buckle. His hometown is Ikaruga, but left after it was burned down to ashes.

He has brown spiky-ish hair. Zen uses a set of twin daggers, which can change their form to guns. They were both made by Sector Seven by Kokonoe herself.

He lives on the streets, being a vigilante. Zen recently came to kagutsuchi searching for Ragna the Bloodedge, mainly because of the insanely high bounty.

He also seeks revenge on Jin Kisaragi, the one who killed his parents during Ikaruga's destruction

Ryoko Shimura

Zen's childhood friend. She has long dark blue hair. She played with Zen a lot when they were younger.

After Ikaruga's destruction, she was never seen again, so everyone assumed she died there, along with her parents.

Junpei Yakuhi

Another one of Zen's childhood friends. He has short black hair.

It is said he escaped with everyone else, but fleeing with the other people from Ikaruga, no one has saw him again.

Zen has arrived at Kagutsuchi, but the moment he took his first step in, he didn't know it would change him, forever.


	2. All kind of weird people

Chapter 1

All Kind of Weird People...

Zen just stepped in Kagutsuchi, ready to search for Ragna the Bloodedge.

"He should be around here..." He said, looking at every human on his sight and inspecting them closely.

He asked everyone about Ragna the Bloodedge and tried to collect information, but in the end, no one knew too much.

But after some time of searching, he was asked himself by someone else.

"Hello, I would like to ask you some things if it's possible"

The boy in purple said.

He sure had a weird appearance, hell, he even had a weird hat.

"...What is it kid?"

Zen wanted to continue his search already, but it didn't seem like the kid would be leaving anytime soon without answers.

"I would like to know if you have seen ragna the bloodedge around here, the Grim Reaper"

The boy in weird purple clothes asked, with a cheerful smile on his face.

Zen was a bit hesitant about telling him, since that boy could be a viligante too

"Sorry, don't know a thing, I'm searching for him too"

Zen didn't expect such a little kid to be a viligante, but still, who else would search for Ragna the bloodedge, apart from the NOL?

He didn't seem to be from the NOL though.

"I see...Are you a viligante too?"

Zen didn't know where the boy was getting at.

"Yeah I am"

"I see..."

The weird doll attacked Zen, but he immediatly got his daggers and blocked the attack.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't let someone else find Ragna the Bloodedge before me"

The boy said having activated that doll, which was ready to attack again.

Zen jumped away from the doll, and rushed to hit it.

"Twin divider!" He screamed and hit the doll with an uppercut using his twin daggers

The doll totally ignored it and gave him a punch that send him flying to the wall

"What...What is this thing?"

Zen wondered after seeing it's immense power

"You can't win, It's me and sis after all"

The boy said with a smile

'Me and sis...that doll is his sister? This guy must be nuts'

Zen thought

"Then...I can go for a low hit"

Zen started running towards the doll and hit it to it's legs, but that was ignored too

"What?" Zen wondered what happened, he is sure he hit the legs

"Sis, use Rhapsody of Memories!"

The boy shouted at the doll

"Rhapsody of what? Gwah!"

The doll started punching Zen like crazy, finally give him an attack that send him flying to the wall again.

"Damnit...I'm heavily injured...This thing sure is a bitch to kill"

He thought out loud.

"Give up, you can't win. Just let me handle Ragna the Bloodedge."

The boy said, expecting him to give up

"You're strong kid, but don't get cocky yet"

Zen picked up his daggers and shouted

"Type 3-Gunslinger Style!"

Zen's daggers slowly re-formed and became guns

"Rapid shot!"

The guns started firing with incredible speed, damaging the doll a bit.

"SIS! Are you ok?"

The boy shouted in worry, while being protected by the doll

The shots sped up, Zen was firing extremely fast now and the doll couldn't take anymore before it stopped moving.

"...Now, get outta my sight"

Zen told the boy

"Hmm, you're strong...but.."

The boy seemed like this is no problem.

The doll suddenly came back to life and started walking towards Zen

"...This bitch...It's a nox nyctores isn't it?

"My sis is NOT a weapon! Please stop calling her that!"

"Whatever, kid"

"I will retreat for now...What is your name?"

"Zen, Zen Crimson"

"I'll remember it...my name's Carl and this is Ada...Remember it, because you will meet me again sometime"

Carl got on the so called "Ada" and left

"Shit...I let them get away!"

Zen saw them leaving, but didn't really care and continued his search

Not after too much time, someone appeared in front of him

"TOH!"

"Gah! Who are you...?"

Zen asked the weird man

"I'm the man who fights for Love and Justice! Bang Shishigami!"

"Yeah...Good luck on it"

Zen kept walking but was shortly later stopped by Bang

"Not so fast, you bullied my cute little disciple!"

said Bang pointing at Zen

"Sorry, you got the wrong man..."

Zen kept going his way again, but was stopped by Bang once again

"NO! I'm sure I saw you bullying him! Now i must make you pay! You shall not get away with bullying young children, because I, Bang Shishigami, the man who fights for love and Justice, is now here!"

"Tch...How much does that bastard talk?"

Zen wondered

"Prepare yourself young man!"

Bang said and immediatly rushed to him and hit him with his Drive attack

"Geh!...What was that? It felt like I was burning..."

Zen said

"That, is the move I mastered myself young man! I trained on it on Ronin-Gai! I call it Burning Heart!"

Bang shouted

"You...you live on Ronin-Gai, You're a ninja...Are you from Ikaruga?

Zen asked him

"Indeed I am, what is it you are corcerned about Ikaruga?"

Bang told him

"I was there during the Ikaruga war..."

Zen said, trying to explain him

"What? I actually attacked a fellow from Ikaruga? You have my apologies"

"It's fine , but since you are from there you may know...Do you know anything about Jin Kisaragi? Or Ragna the Bloodedge maybe?

Zen tried to collect information

"I'm sorry to say, but my information is limited, I heard jin Kisaragi is in Kagutsuchi, same for Ragna the Bloodedge, but I don't know too much, sorry..."

Bang tried to help the best he could

"Jin Kisaragi...the bastard is here? You actually helped..."

Zen seemed happy to hear he had a chance...a chance to kill Jin

"Well, I am searching for Ragna the Bloodedge too, Let's both do our best and find those two and bring them to justice!"

Bang shouted again

"Yeah...I should be going now, Thanks for all the information..."

Zen started running trying to find Jin Kisaragi and Ragna

"Hey! You better apologise to my cute little disciple too!"

Bang shouted so much, That the whole town could hear it

Zen searched every possible place he could, but it was getting late and was tired, so he tried to find a place to sleep and continue tomorrow.

While walking he was thinking out loud

"This goddamn town is so freakin' big...And Ragna and Jin are so hard to spot with all these people so- GAH!"

Zen hit a girl while spacing out and fell down

"Careful where you're going dammit!"

"Uh yes! I'm so sorry! Let me help you"

"No need..."

Zen stood up and was ready to leave

"Um, excuse me sir, but can I ask you if you have seen ragna the bloodedge?"

"Him again? He sure is too damn popular"

Zen commented

"Oh sorry i forgot to introduce myself, I'm Noel Vermillion, Lieutenant from the NOL"

"NOL! ..."

Noel had already caught his interest

"Sorry, I don't know anything"

"Oh...ok, was worth asking"

"Now It's my turn for questions..."

"What would you like to ask?"

Noel wondered

"Where can I find Jin Kisaragi?"

Zen asked

"Major Kisaragi...I'm searching for him too, I'm sorry i can't help you"

"Fine...See ya then"

Zen left Noel behind as he was trying to find a place to sleep

"...That bench should do"

Zen said while he found a bench to sleep

He layed down on the bench

After sleeping for about 3 hours, the sound of wind woke him up.

"Tch..."

Zen tried to close his eyes and sleep again, but he heard something

"Such a pitiful being, I hope he doesn't wake up...I don't want a filthy idiot like him touching me"

Zen heard it, and turned around

"You know...I can hear you, you bitch"

"You're calling me a bitch? Such a filthy mouth, you better stay away from me"

The little girl said

Zen was getting angry right then

"What if I do? Stupid brat"

"Stupid Brat? I have lived at least 1.000 times more than you, 'stupid brat' "

The little girl answered back

"You bitch! You really know how to piss others off, you're asking for it now!"

"I don't have time for you, I'm looking for Ragna"

She explained

"Ragna again? He sure got quite the fanbase"

Zen said, annoyed

"I'll be leaving now..."

The little girl started walking

"No, Not so fast, you really think you're getting away with this, you spoiled brat?"

"My name is Rachel Alucard, not stupid brat..."

"I don't give a shit about your name"

Zen was getting ready to attack

"You're going to attack a young defenseless girl?"

Rachel said

"Defenseless? Sorry, but that flying thing, your umbrella and your outfit you wear betray those words"

"Oh? You seem to have noticed"

"Plus, I'm pretty sure you controlled the wind back there"

"Very good for an insect like you, but like I said, i don't have time for you, bye bye..."

Rachel said and vanished

"Come back you coward!...Tch, she left..."

Zen tried to sleep, but he couldn't, mainly because of the events that took place that night

It eventually became morning, so Zen continued his search for Ragna and Jin

He eventually looked all around without finding them

"How can a damn wanted person like him, with such a high bounty not stick out anyway..."

He continued his search, and found Bang by accident

"You! You are the man from Ikaruga I met yesterday if I recall!"

Bang shouted

"Stop shouting...Yeah that's me"

Zen answered, getting annoyed of his shouts

"Did you find any of them?"

Bang answered

"No I didn't but I'm searching for them right now..."

Zen answered

"That's bad, do you want me to help you find them?"  
Bang shouted

"..."

Zen was looking away while being silent"

"Hey, are you listening?"  
Bang shouted

"..."

Zen was still looking somewhere being silent

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Bang shouted more

"There is no need on that..."

Zen said

"Hmm?"

Bang wondered what he meant

Zen took his daggers, which were hidden on the lower part of his cloth and started walking towards left direction

"There he is...I found him! Ragna the Bloodedge!"

I know the story begins kinda...incomplete, but I will show what happened before Zen went to Kagutsuchi on later chapter,

Please review and correct my mistakes, I'll be sure to edit them soon if you point them out to me."


	3. You only gotta decide it

You only gotta decide it

Thanks for reading the previous chapter, but it would be nice if you could review too, even if It's bad just tell me.

On to the next chapter.

Zen rushed to attack Ragna the bloodedge, while Ragna just stared at him and sighed.

In turn Ragna blocked Zen's daggers with his sword.

"Heh...Finally found you bastard"

Zen kept pushing on

"Tch...Give me a break..."

Ragna sighed again

"Having troubles there Ragna?"

Rachel appeared behind him

"Get lost rabbit! Of course I don't!"

Ragna shouted at her

"Oh? Doesn't seem like it? You seem to be having a hard time blocking his attack"

Rachel answered at Ragna

"Hey! You're that bitch from the park!"

Zen shouted to Rachel

Rachel noticed him

"Oh...You're that pitiful being sleeping on that bench?"

"You slut...I'm so going after you when I'm done with this guy"

Zen shouted at Rachel, angry with her

"You have a really short temper, try to fix that"

Rachel said with sarcasm to Zen

"Hey! Will you too be troubled to explain me?"

Ragna shouted

Then Zen and Rachel Both shouted at Ragna

"SHUT UP!"

"What the hell! I'm outta here!"

With that, Raga tried to leave quickly

"Not so fast"

Zen blocked his way when he threw one of his daggers on Ragna's way

"So, you really wanna pick a fight, don't you...?"

Ragna picked up the dagger and threw it back to Zen

"You said it...Now get the fight on"

Zen answered, and both of them prepared for battle

"Rabbit, leave this to me, I don't need help. Really"

Ragna turned to Rachel

"Alright then, good luck then Ragna"

Rachel said and started to dissapear

"After I finish him, You're next."

Zen told Rachel

"Oh please try to do so, I was getting bored these days'

Rachel said as she left

"You bitch..."

Zen whispered

"Hey! Focus on me, not her!

Ragna shouted

"Tch...You damn reaper"

Zen said, as he rushed for an attack

Ragna used his soul eater attack to attack Zen.

With that, Zen was thrown back

"What the hell was that attack? I feel like my energy was absorbed..."

Zen wondered, since Ragna's drive attack draws energy

"So, are you sure you wanna fight knowing I can absorb your energy?"  
Ragna said, wanting to continue to the branch

"Don't worry, I was prepared for this...You don't have the title of Grim Reaper just for the looks"

Zen said and rushed for an atck to his feet

"Like I said, I can block you att-"

Ragna was attacked to his feet, and they started bleeding

"Damn you! You sneaky bastard!"

Ragna shouted at Zen

"Now's my chance!"

He said

"Type 3- Gunslinger style!"

Zen shouted and his Daggers transformed to guns

"Rapid Shot!"

Zen shouted again

"Not so fast!"

Ragna said and got up

**CARNAGE...**

Ragna rushed to Zen with incredible speed. which left Zen completely defenseless

"What are you doing?"  
Zen said

**...SCISSORS!**

Zen was sent blown back with his attack, where he was blown to the wall

"What...the...Hell...Bastard..."

Zen slowly started losing his conciousness and soon fainted.

Most of his energy has been absorbed be Ragna's attack

He could hear voices when he fainted

"Are you ok? Please wake up! Someone help me carry him!"

Everything then blacked out, he couldn't hear anything

"..."

He soon woke up in an unfamiliar house

"Where am I...?"

Zen wondered

"Ah, seems like you're awake"

A woman said

"...How did I get here?"

Zen asked her

"Miss Vermillion brought you here, along with some people from the town"

The woman answered

"You still haven't answered something, where am I?"

Zen asked the woman

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you, you are in my clinic. My name's Litchi"

Litchi explained

"Mine is Zen...I'll be going now"

Zen was ready to leave

"Wait! You haven't recovered yet!"

Litchi shouted at Zen, hoping he will stop

"Look, Thanks for your help, but I have to go"

Zen told her

"But when Miss Vermillion brought you here you were completely worn out"

Litchi tried to make him stay there but with no progress

"Miss Vermillion is stupid, she should have let me there to recover myself"

Zen told her

"Um...She's right behind you..."

Litchi pointed at Noel, who was behind Zen

Zen looked at Noel. Noel's eyes were teary.

"I'm...not...STUPID!"

Then she burst into tears, with Litchi staring at Zen, telling him to apologise

"Fine I get it! I'm sorry!"

Zen apologised, but Noel continued to cry

"So...What do I do now?"

Zen asked Litchi

"Ah...I don't know"

Litchi didn't know what to do either

"You're not stupid, you're smart"

Zen told Noel, hoping she will stop

Noel stopped then

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, sure...now I gotta go"

Zen was a bit happy to be able to get out of this mess

"But like I said you still haven't recovered!"

Litchi shouted

"Leave it for another time"

Zen said that and opened the door to leave

"Ah...wait! I'm coming with you!"

Noel shouted for Zen to wait

"Why? What do you want?"

Zen asked Noel

"I'm actually lost, I'm looking for the NOL Building"

Noel explained

"I don't know the town any better...but fine, just be sure not to cause any problems"

Zen and Noel started walking, and they suddenly saw something that looks like a cave

"Hmm..."

Noel was thinking about something

"What is it?"

"I am kind of wondering what's down there"

Noel wanted to go in the cave

"Just whem I told you not to cause any problems...Fine let's go in, but it better not take long"

Zen told her

They both went in, it was some kind of dungeon...

They looked around and found a bookcase with only a few books and some files left in it

"A Bookcase in the middle of a cave...This town if full of weird shit"

Zen went to look at the bookcase, while Noel was looking around

Zen opened a book, which to his surprise contained a lot of useful information.

He started reading whatever he found, and started reading those torn off pages, shocked at what he was starting to find out

"Hmm...this place is kind of creepy"

Noel said

"Hey Zen, what are you reading there?"

"Shut up for a bit! This is important..."

Zen was looking at every file he found, and soon found an item, seemed like some kind of pendant

"No way...What the NOL is trying to do...What kind of shit is that?"

Zen shouted at himself

"What's the matter?"  
Noel was getting worried

"And if this pendant is here...it means Junpei is alive!"

Zen concluded

"Zen! Somebody is coming!"

Noel shouted at Zen

Zen put as many torn pages and the pendant on his pockets and activated his hidden daggers

"Is that...some kind of...mask creature?"

Noel wondered

The creature before them was a black creature that was wearing a mask

"Don't know...get ready to fight, this shit doesn't seem friendly"

Thanks for reading, and hope you liked it.

Please review, even if you didn't like it, it would be nice if you could point out my mistakes. Thanks.


	4. Blinded by Revenge

Blinded by Revenge

I'll use Script form on this chapter and onward, It's a lot easier to read (And write)

A black Slime appeared in the cave, where the information about the NOL and Zen's friend was.

**Zen: **What...IS This shit?

**Noel: **Whaaa! Don't let it touch me!

**Zen: **Huh? What are you talking about!

**Noel: **It's ugly!

**Zen: **Coward! Fine! I'll do this myself!

Zen tried to attack the black slime but it dodged his attack easily by splitting and re-emerging

**Zen: **Huh? What the hell!

The black slime threw some kind of gas on him, he was paralyzed for a minute

**Zen: **What was that? That wasn't poison, was it?

**Noel: **Careful! Mister Zen!

**Zen: **If that's the case...Type 3- Gunslinger style!

**Litchi: **Please stop!

**Zen: **Huh?

With that, while Zen wasn't paying attention, the black slime left

**Zen: **What do you...Holy crap this thing got away!

**Litchi: **Please let me handle this, could you be on your way?

**Zen: **What the hell is wrong with everyone in this town?

**Noel: **Let's just go Mister Zen...Let Miss Litchi handle it since she says she can

**Zen: **Fine...Let's go...and don't call me mister!

Zen and Noel walked out of the cave and continued on their way to the NOL Building

**Zen: **So...Any idea which way to go now?

**Noel: **Sorry...no idea

**Zen: **Then where am I supposed to look for it?

**Noel: **Isn't that Hazama sir!

**Zen: **Huh?

**Noel: **Over here, Hazama-sir!

**Hazama: L**ieutenant Vermillion! I was looking all around for you! Have you been to the NOL Building yet?

**Noel: **No...I'm lost Sir

**Hazama: **Oh no problem! I'll guide you there then! Follow me. Your friend can come too

**Zen: **Psst...hey Noel...

**Noel: **Hmm?

**Zen: **That guy's weird ass smile Creeps me out...who is he?

**Noel: **He has the rank of captain in the NOL

**Hazama: **Something wrong miss Vermillion?

**Noel: **Oh! No Sir Hazama, nothing wrong

**Zen: **Yeah right...We better get there quick...I wanna keep looking for that Grim Reaper...

**Hazama: **Here it is! The NOL Building...and for some reason it's empty

**Noel: **Maybe mister Grim Reaper did this?

**Zen: **I'm going in then!

**Noel: **Wait! Mister Zen!

**Zen: **Stop calling me mister Idiot!

**Hazama: **Sigh...Let's go after him Lieutenant, Your friend is really reckless. Going in there knowing the Grim Reaper may be inside

**Noel: **Oh, right!

Noel and Hazama ran after Zen and found him completely clueless about where to go now...

**Zen: **So uh...Where do we go now?

**Noel: **Mister Zen! Please don't wander around this place alone!

**Zen: **Stop damn calling me mister!

**Hazama: **Well, shall we proceed Lieuenant?

**Noel: **Sure...Hey is tha little bug a spider?

**Zen: **Spider? WHERE!

**Noel: **Um...there

Noel point at the spider on the wall

**Zen: **G-G-Get it away from me!

**Noel: **Mister Zen...you're afraid of spiders?

**Zen: **What? Of course not dumbass! Why would I?

The spider then started moving

**Zen: **Gyaaaaahh!

**Hazama: **Seems like our little friend here is afraid of spiders

**Zen: **Shut it weird ass! Your smile is creepier!

**Noel: **Please stop! Let's go on. Mister Grim Reaper may be here after all

**Zen: **Fine...keep on going

**Noel: **Hazama sir, please lead the way

**Hazama: **Sure Lieutenant, let's keep going!

They walked for a lot of time, but they found no one, until they arrived at a big hall. There was a man with blue clothes standing there. He seemed to be from the NOL.

**Noel: **Major Kisaragi! I finally found you!

**Zen: **What...What was the name?

**Jin: **...Oh...Lieutenant

**Noel: **Please go back to your post! Or I will have to take you by force!

**Jin: **Oh? You think you stand a chance against me?...And you...Captain Hazama

Jin tried to attack Hazama, but Hazama swiftly avoided the attack

**Hazama: **Oh please give me a break! I'm not any good with fighting!

**Noel: **Leave captain Hazama out of this Major Kisaragi!

**Zen: …**

**Jin: **Why...Why do you look so similar to her?

**Noel: **Huh?

**Jin: **Stop it! Get out of my head! Just die!

Jin was about to attack Noel but was stopped by Zen

**Noel: **Mister Zen! Please stay out of this!

**Zen: **No...YOU Stay out of this...

**Noel: **This is the NOL's Business, and you may get hurt if you get in the way, so please let me handle it

**Zen: **Didn't you hear me? YOU Stay out of this!

**Noel: **What? Why?

**Jin: **Who are you? Another obstacle?

**Zen: **Pretty much an obstacle that will end your sad life!

**Jin: **I don't know you...what do you want with me?

**Zen: **You killed my parents in Ikaruga! And together with them, one of my friend and her parents!

**Jin: **Oh? You were one of those "Insects" from Ikaruga? I don't remember a thing about your parents or you friend...I killed so many people I an't remember them all...

**Zen: **You bastard...You don't deserve a life! You don't deserve to live!

**Jin: **Then try to stop me

**Zen: **That's what I'm going to do! Type 3- Gunslinger Style!

**Jin: **Oh? Intresting weapon you have there...

**Zen: **Now die! You son of bitch!

Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed, please review and point out my mistakes.


	5. Empty Inside

**Dead Inside**

**Zen: **Jin Kisaragi...This will become your tomb! For all the civilians you killed...

**Jin: **Obstacles should perish...Die!

A sword of ice appeared out of nowhere and went straight for Zen. Zen blocked it with one of his daggers, but was wounded by a second ice sword

**Zen: **What the hell is this...Fine then!

**Jin: **Hmm?

**Zen: **Type-2: Chainsaw Dagger!

One of Zen's daggers formed into a Chainsaw, but the other one stayed normal

**Zen: **Come and get me now punk...

**Jin: **Don't get so full of yourself...

Zen attacked with his chain, which ranged a big distance. Jin avoided but suddenly, Zen threw his Dagger as a boomerang and hit him hard in the shoulders

**Jin: **Gah! Bastard!

**Zen: **Any last words?

**Jin: **…

**Noel **Please stop Mister Zen! If you continue to be hostile, then I will have to fight you...Same for Sir Hazama

**Hazama: **Oh please leave me out of this! I'm not made to fight you know!

**Noel: **Um...ok...Then I will have to fight you

**Zen: **Like I care! Bring it on! I'll kill that bastard today, for all the people he killed!

**Jin: **You're so pathetic!

**Zen: **You shut up!

**Jin: **That's my line...

**Zen: **Huh?

Jin kept a distance away from Zen and Noel and used his remaining energy into an attack

**Noel: **Major...?

"**TOUGA HYOJIN!"**

The attack was so fast, that Zen couldn't react. Suddenly, he was wounded and bleeding all over his body

**Zen: **Gaaaah! You...Bastard!...How...

**Noel: **Mister Zen!

There was some noise in the other hallway nearby

**Jin: **Is that you...? Brother!

**Zen: **No...You're not...getting away...

**Noel: **Mister Zen! Please stay there! I'll take care of it

**Zen: **Stop calling me Mister! Just call me Zen ok?

**Noel: **Uh! Yes I'll try! For the time being stay with Sir...Hazama?

**Zen: **What's wrong?

**Noel: **He left...I don't see him anywhere

**Zen: **That bastard! I knew his smile was creepy and weird!

**Noel: **I didn't say anything about his smile!

**Zen: **Oh yeah...So what do I do now?

**Noel: **Please lay down on the floor for the time being, I'll take care of everything

**Zen: **Wait! I'm not letting Kisaragi get away just like that!

**Noel: **Please stay there and don't move! See you later!

**Zen: **Did you even hear me? Damn she's gone

Zen layed down on the floor, unable to move because of his wounds, he stared at the ceiling, thinking of nothing, and about how he missed his chance for revenge

**Zen: **What am I doing...Does my life have any purpose?

**Rachel: **Sleeping well?

**Zen: **Who's there!

**Rachel: **Guess who?

**Zen: **You're that bitch from the park!

**Rachel: **Nice way to refer to someone who came to help you

**Zen: **Help me...? You can?

**Rachel: **Of course I can. But it will cost you

**Zen: **What will it cost me?

**Rachel: **We will talk about that later, Now go and fight...and one more thing

**Zen: **What is it?

**Rachel: **I will give you the power to use a "Distortion Drive" attack, to use it you must put a lot of your energy into one attack

Rachel used a healing spell, suddenly Zen felt so good

**Zen: **This...This actually works! Thanks!

**Rachel: **Remember...You have to repay me, so you better come back alive

**Zen: **Tch...I'm going after them!

Zen ran after Noel and Jin, trying his best to catch up to them.

**Rachel: **Be careful Zen Crimson...You may find yourself in a difficult situation...

Zen kept running, looking for them. Running endlessly in this seemingly endless labyrinth

**Zen: **What the hell is wrong with this place! It's so Freakin' hard to find anything in here!

He looked left and right in every turn while running,. After a lot of running, he found Noel. But she was Knocked out

**Zen: **Noel!...Hey Noel!

**Noel: **Zen...r-run...

She fell uncoscious again

**Zen: **Nice idiot...Is that how you'd take care of everything?

Zen carried Noel and left her at the entrance of the cave

**Zen: **This must be the bottom floor...

**Haku-men: **...Who goes there?

**Zen: **Huh?Who are you?

**Haku-men:** I asked you first...who are you?

**Zen: **Quit the kids play! Tell me who the hell...or...WHAT the hell are you bastard!

**Haku-men: **I am one of the six heroes...Haku-men

**Zen: **The six heroes? Yeeeeeeeah, sure

**Haku-men: **What do you want down here? The murakumo unil will activate shortly...

**Zen: **Murakumo unit? And were you the one who won against Noel?

**Haku-men: **It was for her own good, she mustn't proceed further

**Zen: **Whatever, were Jin Kisaragi or Ragna the bloodedge here by any chance?

**Haku-men: **...What do you seek Jin Kisaragi for? No one was here all along except me and lieutenant Vermillion

**Zen: **The reason I'm looking for them is none of your business

**Haku-men: **I shall ask you once more. Why do you seek Jin Kisaragi?

**Zen (Thinking) : **What's with this enormous power? It's as if I can feel I am no match for him...

**Zen: **I want revenge for everyone whom Jin Kisaragi killed in Ikaruga...

**Haku-men: **Then you want to take revenge for all those people...

**Zen: **Yeah, now I'll be on my way...

Haku-men attacked Zen as soon as he turned his back, Zen barely escaped Haku-men's blade

**Zen: **What the hell! That was dirty you asshole!

**Haku-men: **Draw your swords Young man! And show me how much determinated you are for revenge!

**Zen: **Now you're asking for it!

Suddenly, Zen heard Rachel's voice in his head

**Rachel: **Quite unstable I see, right?

**Zen: Y**ou're that bitc-

**Rachel: **That What?

**Zen: **That Bitch! What you think I am afraid to say it?

**Rachel: **You know, I can always reverse the healing spell, and all your wounds will be open again

**Zen: **Uh...What do you want anyway?

**Rachel: **You should look for the energy inside of you, unleash it all in one attack, which will be deadly for the opponent. That's a distortion heat I was talking about before...

**Zen: **That's all I gotta do?

**Rachel: **I doubt it will work on this opponent though...

**Zen: **Then what should I do?

**Rachel: **I'll take control of your body for now

**Zen: **Huh?

Zen's body started moving and reacting on it's own, Rachel had complete control of his body

**Zen: **What the hell! Don't tell me you have a power like that!

**Rachel: **Of course not, I am using a certain item to control your body...

**Zen: **This sure is a powerful item...

**Rachel: **Not really...

**Zen: **What are you talkin' about? You can control bodies at will!

**Rachel: **I can only control weak bodies with little skill

**Zen: **Bitch...

**Rachel: **Let me take total control and you will not die

**Zen: **You better not screw up my body! You hear me?

**Haku-men: **...You're weird

**Zen: **What the hell? He can't hear you?

**Rachel: ** No, he can't. Only you can hear me

**Zen: **Great! Now he thinks I'm s psycho talking to himself!

**Rachel: **Prepare for battle...

Zen's body started moving towards haku-men, swiftly attacking him with his daggers, he hit Haku-men on his shoulder

**Haku-men: **You're fast...But can you keep up?

**Zen: **I want to see if YOU can keep up!

**Haku-men: **I am the white void...I shall cleanse this world and return all to nothing

**Rachel: **Get ready, this will be tough!

**Zen: **What are you talking about?

**Rachel: **Brace yourself

**Haku-men: **I am Haku-men...The end has come!

End of chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!


	6. How to Survive

How to survive

**Haku-men: **I am the white void...I shall cleanse this world and return all to nothing!

**Rachel: **Brace yourself, this will be tough

**Haku-men: **I am Haku-men...The end has come!

**Zen: **What did he just do?

**Rachel: **It seems Mr. Hero became serious

**Zen: **Well then, I'm serious too!

**Rachel: **Silence. I'm the one controlling your body right now

**Zen: **Damn...Did I mention you're a damn bitch?

**Rachel: **3 times already, maybe more

**Zen: **Just...Kill him already. Ok?

**Rachel: **I can't do that, he is too strong for someone like you to kill, even if I'm controlling your body

**Zen: **I get it! Just get on with the battle already!

**Haku-men:** Try to evade this!

**Zen: **Whoa! M-Move! C'mon! Make me evade!

**Rachel: **We are going to counter his attack

**Zen: **Are you crazy?

**Rachel: **No, even though you are still pathetic, you have some nice tools on you

**Zen: **My daggers?

**Rachel: **They're light and easy to use, we can use them in our advantage

**Zen: **Just do it! Here it comes!

**"Judgement...Squall!"**

Zen's body moved quickly and jumped towards haku-men, avoiding the attack

**Rachel: **Time to show you the move I gave you back then

**Zen: **I get it! Do it already!

**Rachel: **That is not something I can do...Free all your energy into one attack, you should see the difference

**Zen: **What do you mean?

**Rachel: **Think! Gather all your energy at once and burst it all out! Quick, while he recovers!

**Zen (Thinking) : **Damn that idiot...what the hell should I do now...gather all my energy...easy for YOU to say!...All in one attack...Concetrate...Concetrate...Concetrate...)

**Zen: **I think I can do it!

**Rachel: **Good, I'm leaving your body on your own will now

**Zen: **Ready you scrap piece of junk?

**Haku-men: **What are you doing?

**"Type 8...Infection!"**

Zen Burst his dagger inside Haku-men's body and pulled it back. Afterwards he took a big jump backwards

**Haku-men: **What...what did you do?

**Zen: **Nothing...Just a little deadly poison on your body

**Haku-men: **I see you have some potential, but it's over!

**Zen: **Oh really?

**Haku-men: **The final Judgement! Inf—Gwaah!

**Zen: **Something wrong big guy?

**Haku-men: **What's wrong with me...?

**Zen: **Oh nothing, the poison probably started taking effect, your body is too weak for you to fight now!

**Haku-men: **So you think...

**Zen: **Wanna try?

Haku-men fell on his knees and was slowly dissapearing

**Haku-men:** How dare you interrupt me Grimalkin?

Haku-men then vanished into thin air, he just dissapeared just like that

**Zen: **What? Come on! I was owning him and he ran away!

**Rachel: **You should be glad, if he was serious you would have died

**Zen: **Enough with hiding! Appear already!

**Rachel: **Fine, fine. Stop shouting...

**Zen: **Tch...

**Rachel: **There. I appeared. Happy?

**Zen: **Happy as hell, now it's time for questions!

**Noel: **Ungh...

**Rachel: **Seems likes she's awake

**Zen: **Noel! Are you ok?

**Noel: **Yes but...I don't remember too much-Oh my god! I forgot about Ragna the Bloodedge!

**Rachel: **He should be with the "doll" by now...

**Noel: **Sorry Mister Zen! I must go on!

**Zen: **Wait! I'm chasing him too!

**Rachel: **Wasn't it "Time for questions" ?

**Zen: **Of course it is...I'll go ahead later

**Rachel: **Then, what does someone like you possibly have to ask me?

**Zen: **First of all, What are you?

**Rachel: **A Vampire, anything else?

**Zen: **No...See ya shitty vampire!

**Rachel: **What did you call me?

**Zen: **Nothing! I got no more questions! Now leave me alone!

**Rachel: **Take it back before I punish you!

**Zen: **Never!

Zen started running towards the place Ragna was supposed to be

**Rachel: **You're lucky! I just remembered I have something important to do...

**Zen: **Tch...

Zen kept running, only to see Noel near Ragna. Ragna was injured all over his body

**Noel: **Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

**Ragna: **Wha?

**Noel: **Why did you go and did that! You could have died!

**Ragna: **Hey! It's alright now! Ok?

**Zen: **Not so alright...

**Noel: **Mister Zen!

**Ragna: **You? How did you get here?

**Zen: **Where's Jin Kisaragi?

**Ragna: **Not your business!

Zen suddenly became serious, glaring at Ragna

**Zen: **I said...Where's Jin Kisaragi?

**Ragna: **We fought and he collapsed!

**Zen: **I don't care, where is he?

**Noel: **Mister Zen! Please stop!

**Zen: **You need to learn to shut that damn mouth of yours!

**Ragna: **Hey! What's with you?

**Noel: **It's ok Ragna...

**Ragna: **No it's not, I'll make him shut up!

Ragna rushed to hit Zen with his massive sword, only to be countered very easily by Zen. Using his daggers, he blocked Ragna's sword, and it seemed like he wasn't even trying

**Ragna: **What's with you? You were a lot weaker when we met!

**Zen: **I became stronger, or are your injuries maybe making YOU weak?

**Ragna: **Dammit! I'll shut that mouth of yours!

**Zen: **Then come and get me!

**"Carnage..."**

**Zen: **Is that all?

**"...SCISSORS!"**

**Zen: **Yeah...You done yet?

**Ragna: **I can't fight like this...

**Zen: **I could kill you right now you know...In fact, I was after you when I came here but...

**Ragna: **But?

**Zen: **I don't even care about the bounty anymore, since I found Jin Kisaragi...Now, where is he?

**Noel: **Mister Zen, if you don't stop...I will personally attack you!

**Zen: **Come and get me then!

**Ragna: **Noel...Leave this to me!

**Zen: **So tough in words...But can you really handle it?

**Ragna: **Restriction 666 released...Dimensional interference field deployed...

**Zen: **What are you trying again?

**Ragna: **Azure...Activate!

**Zen: **The azure huh?

**Ragna: **Now, let's go!

**Zen: **Bring it on!

Zen and Ragna rushed to each other and grabbed their weapons. Their weapons clashed with each hit.

**Zen: **You fought with Jin Kisaragi a bit ago...Is he dead?

**Ragna: **No! I...I let him live...

**Zen: **What?

Both their weapons were against each other now, both Zen and Ragna putting their best effort to win this battle

**Zen: **You let him live? Hah! You're such a good boy!

**Ragna: **Shut up! I'm tearing you apart right now!

**Hazama: **All right, all right you guys! The show ends here!

**Zen: **That bastard again...

**Ragna: **It's...

**Noel: **Captain Hazama?

Rachel appeared out of nowhere

**Rachel: **Looks like I was too late...

**Hazama: **Sure you were, Shitty Vampire

**Rachel: **This is bad...

**Zen: ** Hey! When I call you Shitty Vampire you gett all mad and stuff!

**Rachel: **Shut up for now...

**Zen: **Tch...

**Hazama: **Noel Vermillion...Look at me!

**Rachel: **Miss Noel! Quickly get behind us!

**Noel: ** uh...ok!

**Zen: **What's with you? I knew your smile was creepy!

**Hazama: **Hmm...

**Rachel: **...

**Hazama: **Zen Crimson...

**Zen: **Hmm?

**Hazama: **Come here...

**Zen: **Huh? Never you creepy asshole!

**Rachel: **Why do you need Zen? He as nothing to do with this!

**Hazama: **Le's say I may have found some use for him!

**Ragna: **I'll shut you up Terumi!

**Hazama: **Come and try, puppy!

**Zen: **Damn it! You sure are pissing me off!

**Hazama; **Hahahaha! Both of you can try at once! It won't make a difference you know!

**Ragna: Carnage...**

**Zen: Type 8...**

**Ragna: SCISSORS!**

**Zen: Infection!**

**Hazama: **Nice try!

**Zen: **What? He wasn't even scratched!

**Rachel: **You two! Quickly get back here! NOW!

**Zen: **Tch...Fine

**Ragna: **What are you gonna do Rabbit?

**Rachel: **He can't touch you as long as I am here

**Hazama: ** She's right! You two sure have a Goooooood Bodyguard!

**Zen: **I don't need a bodyguard!

**Hazama: **I'll see you later...Noel Vermillion...Zen Crimson...Hahahahaha!

**Zen: **Wait!

Hazama vanished in front of everyone, leaving Noel and Zen into fear

**Rachel: **Zen...you're coming with me

**Zen: **Huh?

**Rachel: **Ragna...Could you look after Miss Vermillion for a while?

**Ragna: **I'll do my best...

**Rachel: **Come on Zen...We're leaving

**Zen: **Uh...Alright I guess...

**Rachel: **Don't worry, I'll help you with Jin Kisaragi...Now get in the gate...

**Zen: **Fine...

**Ragna: **Let's leave this place...Noel

**Noel: **Umm...ok, but what about Mister Zen?

**Ragna: **He'll be fine. Let's go...

What took place made Zen and Noel worry about what will happen to them, hoping hey will not have to dealwith something bad

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and point out my mistakes. See you in next chapter!


	7. Payback

Payback

Chapter 7

Rachel and Zen went through the portal Rachel created and led them directly to her castle

**Zen: **Whoa...Whoever lives here is a crazy guy...

**Rachel: **This is my house...

**Zen: **Huh?

**Rachel: **I said, this is my house...

**Zen: **Rich bastard...

**Rachel: **Do you prefer to stay on the streets?

**Zen: **I have used to it you know...But wait! Does that mean I'm staying on...THIS house?

**Rachel: **You don't want to?

**Zen: **Hell Yeah I do!

**Rachel: **But first...You're going to take a shower...

**Zen: **Is that really needed...

**Rachel: **Yes, I can't breath near you, you dirty pig...

**Zen (Thinking): Must resist killing the bitch, Must resist killing the bitch...**

**Zen: **Fine then...I'll go...so how do we get in?

**Rachel: **Have you never lived on a house? I'll just open the door...

**Zen: **I get it...just open it...

Rachel opened the door, Zen got in and saw an incredible house, that surprised him a lot

**Zen: **What...the...fu-

**Rachel: **No swearing in my house!

**Zen: **Fine...I'll try...

Zen saw a butler coming Rachel's way, he was awfully weird and creepy

**Valkenhayn: **Ah, you're back, Madam Rachel. Welcome back

**Rachel: **Thank you Valkenhayn, please take him to his room...and prepare the shower for him

**Zen: **What a lowly n00b!

**Rachel: **I'm losing my patience, follow Valkenhayn to your room right now

**Zen: **Fine...

After leading Zen to his room and preparing his shower, Valkenhayn went right back to Rachel

**Valkenhayn: **Madam, may I ask you? Why did you bring a lowly human like him here?

**Rachel: **He seems to be a part of Terumi's plan...I need to keep him close to me, for whatever reason Terumi needs him

**Valkenhayn:** I understand then

**Rachel: **Please keep a close eye on him as well...

**Valkenhayn: **I understand, I will do as you say

Now, let's take a look into how Zen is doing...

Zen kept wandering around the place looking for the shower, he looked outside the window while wandering, he noticed it was dark and just kept going, without bothering a lot

**Zen: **Where the hell is the shower...This place is a labyrinth...

He kept looking around but without luck

Back to Rachel and Valkenhayn

**Rachel: **I presume he got lost, can you show him the way Valkenhayn? He is too stupid to find it by himself

**Valkenhayn: **As you commanded, Madam

Valkenhayn went to find Zen and help him find the shower...

But Zen wouldn't stay in one place and kept wandering around

**Zen: **...PFFFFFT! This is driving me mad! What kind of house is that?

A little bit around the same place...

**Valkenhayn: **Hmm...where could he be...I think I should follow those screams...

It didn't take THAT much of an effort...

**Zen: **Hey! It's the creepy butler!

**Valkenhayn: **Oh, there you are, please follow me

**Zen: **Pffft...

Rachel was out in the rose garden while Valkenhayn was taking Zen to the shower...

**Rachel: **Ragna...Will you be able to take him on? ...You're so reckless as always...

Valkenhayn was back while Rachel was lost in though

**Valkenhayn: **Huff...Huff...I'm done Madam Rachel...

**Rachel: **Ah...Welcome back Valkenhayn...By the way, where are Nagi and Gii?

**Valkenhayn: **Sleeping, both of them

**Rachel: **Well...let them sleep for today...It will be a tough day tomorrow

**Valkenhayn: **Why is that Madam?

**Rachel: **I will have to train him so that he can survive against Terumi, I doubt he can survive even for a minute on his current state...

**Valkenhayn: **Would you like me to help you?

**Rachel: **I appreciate it, but you're too powerful for him

**Valkenahyn: **I shall take it very easy on him then

**Rachel: **Ok then, please be very careful

**Valkenhayn: **Please do not worry about that

**Rachel: **Could you go check on him?

**Valkenhayn: **Right away Madam...

Valkenhayn left, leaving Rachel alone for a while again...

**Rachel: **Good thing it's always night here...It's so lovely to look at the dark sky and forget everything sometimes...

The minutes were passing by quickly, Rachel was getting sleepy at some point...

**Valkenhayn: **He is in his room sleeping...Snoring like a pig...

**Rachel: **Move me two rooms further...

**Valkenhayn: **Right away...

Rachel was left alone again

**Rachel: **I think I'm making Valkenhayn work too hard...I'll give him a break someday...I better go to sleep now

The next day...

**Zen: **...Yawwwwwwn...What the hell? It's still night?

Valkenhayn burst into Zen's room hitting a a big Drum

**Zen: **W-What the hell are you going?

**Valkenhayn: **It's time for breakfast, please follow me...

**Zen: **Breakfast! Whar you talking about? It's still night!

**Valkenhayn: **Oh, it's always dark here, now follow me, Madam Rachel will explain everything

With that said, Valkenhayn went on ahead and left the room

**Zen: **Those two are some kind of psychos...

Zen followed Valkenhayn to the breakfast room, seeing a HUGE table with lot's of food

**Zen: ** You have to be shittin' me...That's my breakfast?

**Valkenhayn: **Yes, yours and Madam Rachel's

**Zen: **But...That's a big ass table!

**Valkenhayn: **I will take care of everything, please sit and wait for Madam Rachel, She will be here soon

**Zen: **Fine...

Zen sat down and was looking at all these foods like they were treasure

**Zen: **I think I'm going to have a good time here...

Zen heard footsteps and looked back, Rachel was coming down from the stairs

**Zen: **Hahahaha! Your hair is all messy!

**Rachel: **Is that what they taught you to say first thing in the morning?

**Zen: **Uhh...No...Good morning?

**Rachel: **I should train you on that too...

Rachel sat down on the opposite seat and look at Zen

**Rachel: **Now, stop eating for a second and listen up...

**Zen: **Boo! I want to eat the rest of my breakfast!

**Rachel: **You're too annoying...I said listen up

**Zen: **Tch...What is it?

**Rachel: **Do you remember Terumi? Or Umm...Hazama?

**Zen: **The bastard with the creepy smile!

**Rachel: **Yes him, we need to train you so that you can survive against him

**Zen: **What are ya talkin' about? I can handle him just fine!

**Rachel: **Is that so?

**Zen: **Of course!

**Rachel: **Well, remember, you owe me a favor

**Zen: **And what would that favor be?

**Rachel: **You're now my Servant

**Zen: **PFFFFFFFFFFFT!

**Rachel: **What's the problem?

**Zen: **What do you mean "What's the problem?"!

**Rachel: **You know, your wounds can still be opened whenever i wish to

**Zen: **D-Damn you!

**Rachel: **For now, shut up, get out and get ready to train

**Zen: **What do you mean?

**Rachel: **Just go and wait

**Zen: **Alright...

Zen went outside and while waiting he...took out the rage

**Zen: **That Bitch! Shitty Vampire! I wish I could Crush her right now!

Rachel exited and before she talked to him, she silently standed behind him

**Zen: **She's so freakin' dead! I'll rip those pigtails of her and make her eat them! I'll-

**Rachel: **That's enough...

**Zen: **...Oh...Shit...

**Rachel: **Zen...

**Zen: **W-What?

**Rachel: **Please understand, I'm doing this for your own good

**Zen: **Uh-Uh...Yeah...

**Rachel: **Don't be afraid, I understand you're mad, but please endure it for now

**Zen (Thinking): **Something's really fishy...She's too nice to me, this is way too suspicious...

**Zen: **So, what do I have to do for my training?

**Rachel: **just beat Valkenhayn for today

**Zen: **The old man? Hah! I could take him on blinded!

**Rachel: **I'm not too sure about that...

**Valkenhayn: **Shall we start Madam Rachel?

**Rachel: **One second, are you ready Zen?

**Zen: **Right now? Uh...Sure, let me activate my weapons

**Rachel: **Valkenhayn...

**Valkenhayn: **Yes, Madam?

**Rachel: **Just like we said, ok?

**Valkenhayn: **Of course Madam

**Zen: **Alright, I'm ready, bring it on old man!

**Valkenhayn: **Show me what you got, youngster!

**Zen: **Hell yeah! Come and get some!

End of chapter 7! Remember to review and point out my mistakes!

See you on next chapter!


	8. When the full moon shines

**When the full moon shines**

**Chapter 8 is up :D**

**Valkenhayn: **Well, I will allow you to do the first move then

**Zen: **You'll regret that!

**Type 8- Infection!**

**Valkenhayn: **...

**Rachel: **...

**Zen: **Huh? Why didn't it come out?

**Rachel: **I told you, you have to concetrate your energy to use this attack...

**Zen: **Huh? You don't expect me to do this that easily, do you?

**Rachel: **Of course not...Concetrate your energy first, THEN use it

**Zen: **How do I do that?

**Rachel: **First, feel your energy filling up as you fight the opponent, after you think you have enough, then use it

**Zen: **Alright, anyway, let's go old man!

**Valkenhayn: **After you then, Youngster

**Zen: **Alright, you'll wish you hadn't took me so lightly

Zen ran towards valkenhayn and attacked him with one of his daggers. Valkenhayn easily avoided but then was hit by the second one

**Zen: **Heh, what's the matter? Can't keep up?

**Valkenhayn: **I see your speed is good but...relying only on speed is worthless

**Zen: **Oh really? Then come and show me that!

**Valkenhayn: **As you requested!

Valkenhayn turned into his wolf form and moved at crazy speed

**Zen: **What...What the hell is this crap!

**Rachel: **Valkenhayn...is a werewolf...concetrate on battle Zen

**Zen: **F-Fine!

Valkenhayn was in front of Zen before he could notice, he turned into his normal form again

**Valkenhayn: **I'll show you what a true Distortion heat is Youngster!

**Zen: **Th-Those claws! D-Don't you dare!

**Valkenhayn: **Take that!

Valkenhayn was attacking with Zen with his claws while maintaining his speed, after wounding him enough, he stopped attacking

**Zen: **I...I felt like I was going to be cut for sure back there...

**Valkenhayn: **I know you can do better than that! Show me!

**Zen: **And a butler provoking me will not help! Damn it, I'll show you!

Zen rushed to Valkenhayn again, going for a chain of attacks

**Zen: **Twin Divider!

With an uppercat of both his daggers, he send Valkenhayn Flying

**Zen: **I'm not done yet! Type 3-Gunslinger style!Rapid shot!

He shot 5 bullets at Valkenhayn, injuring him lightly from a wide range

**Zen: **Tch...I gotta reload...

**Valkenhayn: **Well then, I believe it's my turn!

**Zen: **H-Huh?

**Valkenhayn: **Behold the power!

Valkenhayn kicked Zen really high, sending him flying to the moon

**Rachel: **Valkenhayn wait!

**Valkenhayn: **Do not worry Miss Rachel, I will not use my full power

With that, Valkenhayn turn into his wolf form again, howling at the full moon

**Zen: **What's...What's happening?

He was still "flying". He saw Valkenhayn coming towards him in his wolf form

**Zen: **Wh-What the hell?

**Valkenhayn: **The full moon...night has now...

He was attacking Zen with his claws, injuring him rapidly

**Valkenhayn: **The moon shines bright!

With 3 huge final claw attacks, he send Zen on the ground, causing a big pain on his body

**Zen: **Gwah!

**Valkenhayn: **I'm quite sure I didn't even use my full power, You should be able to stand up

**Zen: **Bastard...I can't...move...Shit...Am i going to die?

Zen was starting to lose his concioussness, but before he did, he let go of all his power

**Zen: **This...I'm not done yet...old man

**Valkenhayn: **I'm glad to hear thi-

Zen was standing in front of Valkenhayn in seconds

**Zen: **Arcana 13- Death!

Zen grabbed Valkenhayn, his head was looking at the sky

**Zen:** Was fine while it lasted...Now goodbye

While Zen was holding Valkenhayn, a circle of Black flames appeared from the ground, striking Valkenhayn with a deadly shock

Valkenhayn's screams could be heard from inside

**Rachel: **Valkenhayn! Valkenhayn! Zen, stop it right now!

**Zen: **Eh?

Zen stopped the attack as soon as he heard Rachel's worried voice

**Rachel: **Training is over! You can go do whatever you want in town now! Just leave for now!

**Zen: **Uh...Alright

Rachel opened a portal for him to leave

**Zen: **Time for fun! Woo-hoo!

With that, Zen jumped into the portal, leaving Valkenhayn's heavily wounded body back

**Rachel: **Valkenhayn? Are you alright?

**Valkenhayn: **Cough...Madam rachel...this must have been an astral heat, there's no way it was a normal attack...

**Rachel: **I noticed...Let's talk about this later, you need help right now

**Valkenhayn: **Thank you Madam Rachel, I appreciate it

Zen was in town , walking randomly in the streets, looking around the town

**Zen: **Hell...What happened back there? When I was concious, I saw some black flames going off...

**Bang: **You! Zen Crimson if I recall!

**Zen: **Yeah, and you're Bang? Whatever happened to ya back then?

**Bang: **You mean when ragna the Bloodedge defeated you, right fellow civillian? Well I attacked him as well

**Zen: **And...?

**Bang: **I used my secret technique! I pretended to be dead to catch my opponent off guard! But while I was using it, He fled!

**Zen: **Which means you lost

**Bang: **No! He Fled!

**Zen: **Yeah right...

Zen saw Litchi on the shopping district, chatting with the shop clerk

**Zen: **Oh...Isn't that Litchi?

**Bang: **What? It's MISS Litchi! And where in the name of justice is she?

**Zen: **You could always ask me "Where is she?" ...

**Bang: **Oh damn! I saw her, but she's leaving! I'll hurry after her!

Zen got reaaaaaaally suscpicious after this...

**Zen: **Wooooo...Got your eyes on the hot Doctor?

**Bang: **Wh-What?

**Zen: **No need to lie, I see what you did thar!

**Bang: **I will not accept perverted comments like that!...but I'll be on my way! Wait for me Miss Litchi!

**Zen: **Heh...Finally got rid of that bastard...

**?: **Meow!

**Zen: **Wh-What the fu-

**?: **Spiky guy! Give me steamed buns!

**Zen: **Are you some kind of maniac? Leave me alone!

**?**: Meow...You're gonna leave me die?

**Zen: **What? And who are you anyway

**Taokaka: **Tao is Taokaka meow...

**Zen: **Go eat your junk food bastard...cat...human...or whatever are you!

**Taokaka: **Meow...Spiky guy isn't a good guy...

**Zen: **I don't have any alright? Go to that restaurant over there!

**Taokaka: **Do they have steamed buns meow?

**Zen: **Yeah they do! Now get the fu- I mean, go get 'em?

**Taokaka: **Yeah! Tahnks Spiky guy!

**Zen: **Wow...i feel a bit bad lying to her...it...screw this

Zen spent most of his day looking around the town, until it was late. Rachel appeared out of a portal

**Zen: **Abou time, I've been getting damn bored

**Rachel: **Come home with me for now, and go to sleep, tomorrow we will discuss some things

**Zen: **Uh fine I guess...

**Rachel: **Go in the portal

Zen and Rachel went back into the portal and ended up in

**Zen: **Where's the creepy butler?

**Rachel: **You don't remember?

**Zen: **Remember what?

**Rachel: **Nothing, let's go

**Zen: **I'm going to go to my room now,, so see you later Bit- I mean...Rachel?

**Rachel: **You better call me mistress from now on...Remember? You're my servant now

**Zen: **What? I'm not calling you mistress!

**Rachel: **Oh really?

**Zen: **How can you be so evil...

**Rachel: **Part of my Vampire-soul maybe?

**Zen: **Let me go to bed I'm tired...

**Rachel: **Well you should be after...

**Zen: **After?

**Rachel: **Nothing, go to sleep

**Zen: **What? Come on! I'm curious now!

**Rachel: **Go to sleep, that's an order

**Zen: **I'm not taking orders from you!

**Rachel: **Oh?

**Zen: **What are you looking me like that for?...

**Rachel: **Go to sleep...Now!

**Zen: **Y-Yes mistress!

Zen dashed to his room

**Rachel: **Sigh...He's going to be tough to deal with...Servants these days...

Zen shouted at her from the window of the first floor

**Zen: **I heard that!

**Rachel: **I said go to sleep!

**Zen: **Y-Yeah!

**Rachel: **Damn you Terumi...Why would you need someone like HIM?

End of chapter 8

Hope you enjoyed , please review and tell me your opinions :D


	9. Calamity

Chapter 9: Calamity

On Zen's room...

**Zen: **Zzzzzzzzzz...*Snore!*

Rachel burst into his room, screaming

**Rachel: **Zen! Wake up! Right now!

**Zen: **Gwaaah! What the hell! I am gonna beat you up to death for waking me up!

**Rachel: **Leave this aside and...Why do you still wear your clothes, even after sleeping?

**Zen: **Like I have any other clothes!

**Rachel: **I'll give you some pyjamas later...

**Zen: **Yeah right, you better have a Shitload of reason to wake me up

**Rachel: **For now, come with me

**Zen: **What's up?

**Rachel: **We need to talk, right now

**Zen: **F-Fine! Wait in that big ass table and I'm coming there

**Rachel: **Good, i'm waiting

Rachel was waiting, and while waiting was thinking...

**Rachel: **He's supposed to be the servant! Why does he give ME orders?

**Zen: **Alright, what do you want?

**Rachel: **Alright, I think it's time I talk to you, at first I planned not to tell you, bu things have changed as I realised

**Zen: **Yeah, yeah...Now tell me! I want to go back to sleep!

**Rachel: **Remember you blanked out for a minute when you were training with Valkenhayn?

**Zen: **Yeah...I think so...and?

**Rachel: **Back then, you uncosciounsly used a certain move, that move is an astral heat, but that astral heat is dangerous...

**Zen: **A move?

**Rachel: **That move is called " The Death" It is considered very powerful but also very dangerous for the user, if you use it too much, it may kill you

**Zen: **So...you're saying I used a move that was TOO freakin' awesome, and that I should not use it anymore because it will kill me, moreover, I used it while uncsoscious

**Rachel: **Exactly

**Zen: **Go play with someone else, I'm going back to sleep...Friggin' bitch...woke me up for crap...

**Rachel: **You don't believe me? Shall we try it out?

**Zen: **On what?

**Rachel: **About that, do not worry, but I will force you to use it...

**Zen: **Ok...Tomorrow, let me sleep!

**Rachel: **No! You're coming with me!

**Zen: **Get off me! What are you doing?

**Rachel: **Dragging you back!

**Zen: **Never! I'm gonna sleep!

**Rachel: **No! You're my servant! Now follow me!

**Zen: **...Did you need to say that servant part...

**Rachel: **Well, it did make you stop, now come here, You also need a demonstration, don't you?

**Zen: **Yeah...TOMMOROW!

**Rachel: **Then no choise

Rachel drags Zen into a white room, it looked so empty

**Rachel: **I will use my full power on you, run for your life now...

**Zen: **Eh?

**Rachel: **Too slow!

A thunderbolt came out of nowhere, almost hitting Zen. Zen barely avoided

**Zen: **Wh-What the hell are you doing! If this had hit I would have died!

**Rachel: **Are you sure you should be talking? You should run for your life

**Zen: **But we're on a huge white room with no escape! Where did the thunderbolt come from anyway!

**Rachel: **Then, you want a hint?

**Zen: **Eh?

**Rachel: **Victory is but an illusion

**Zen: **Uhh...Any more hints?

**Rachel: **No, now run!

Thunderbolts were following Zen everywhere he ran on the room. He couldn't hide nor escape

**Zen: **This bitch is crazy! I keep running but where to? What does she mean with that crappy hint?

**Rachel: **You're slowing down!

**Zen: **G-Gah! Does it mean there's no way to win?

**Rachel: **(If I keep putting pressure on him, he should eventually use it)

**Zen: **Hey Vampire!

**Rachel: **Hmm?

**Type 8- Infection!**

**Rachel: **Gasp!

**Zen: **Hahahahaha! Take that Shitty Vampire!

Rachel stood up again and took Zen's dagger out of her stabbed leg, before he could take it out

**Zen: **Wh-Wha?

**Rachel: **That was smart for an ape like you, but your cheap tricks won't work on me...

**Zen: **Give me back my weapon!

**Rachel: **No, you're now left with one weapon, but are you trained to use it without the other?

**Zen: **Bullshit! Give me back my weapon

A thunderbolt struck the ground and surprised Zen, who was now with the back against the wall

**Zen: **This bitch is serious...she really is going to kill me! What should I do...

**Rachel: **Now, shall I end it?

**Zen: **( I can't die yet...Not until I get revenge for Ikaruga...)

**Rachel: **Now, perish!

**Zen: **Stop...

The thunderbolts were striking the ground at big speed. They were falling towards Zen, until they got close enough

**Zen: **Stop!

**Rachel: **Eh?

Zen moved at rapid speed in front of Rachel and grabbed her

**Rachel: **This is...

**Zen: **Death!

Dark flames rised up,circling Zen and Rachel. Rachel could feel the pain of fire burning her body.

**Rachel: **G-Ghh...Stop...That's enough...Zen!

Zen's flames kept rising, he didn't seem to be able to hear her

**Rachel: **Ghah...Zen wake up!

**Zen: **E-Eh?

All of the flames disappeared instantly, after that, Zen let Rachel down

Rachel was coughing, spitting some blood.

**Zen: **Are...are you ok? Let me help!

**Rachel: **I don't understand...This shouldn't be painful...

**Zen: **Huh?

**Rachel: **Nothing, go get Valkenhayn and go to your room, you can continue your sleep

**Zen: **Oh really? Thank a lot, except that it's probably MORNING right now in the...uh...outside...world?

**Rachel: **Go to your room! That's an order!

**Zen: **I suddenly miss my mom

**Rachel: **Go to your room and no comments

**Zen: **Pfft, old hag

...

...

...

**Rachel: **...Old?

**Zen: **HOLY CRAP SEE YA LATER!

**Rachel: **You're lucky I can't stand up you Servant!

**Zen: **I forgot the #1 rule of survival! Never call a woman "Old'!

As he was running, Zen saw Valkenhayn

**Zen: **Rachel needs you in that white house, I don't know where it is! Good luck! You'll need it dude!

He kept on his way to his room

**Valkenhayn: **...What a strange fella...

After some time, Zen layed down on his bed and was thinking

**Zen: **I wonder how he's doing...If only Ryoko wasn't dead...I wish we three would find each other again...

On the top of Kagutsuchi...

**Hazama: **All reparations complete...All I need now is Zen Crimson and Noel Vermillion

**?: **I understand you need Noel, but why Zen Crimson?

**Hazama: **Heh, you'll find out when you bring him back here, Then I'll give you what I promised

**?: **Ehehe...Then I will go pay him a visit, I'll look for him in the whole town.

**Hazama: **Ahahahaha! That's what I expected from you! Now go!

The girl left in silence, having a smile on her face

**Hazama: **Whatever, you're just another pawn of mine! Hahaha! It all goes according to plan...

**End of teh chapter! :D**

**I may go for a Gag reel next, it will have nothing to do with the current story line though**

**Please review and tell me what you think ^^**


	10. Gag Reel 01

Chapter 10: Gag reel 01

**Zen: **...Why are we going to the beach again?

**Ragna: **For the Gag reel..Duh

**Zen: **But WHY at the beach?

**Ragna: **Don't ask me, like I know!

**Zen: **But I hate the sea!

**Ragna: **Dude! Listen! I got WAY worse problems than you!

**Jin: **Nii-san! What swimsuit are you gonna wear? Let me pick one for you! Ahaha!

**Zen: **If it wasn't for the Gag reel, and we weren't on such a tiny car, I'd kill that bastard right now...

**Ragna: **Your revenge has to wait until the main chapters

**Zen: **What revenge! His voice screams "Homo!". He's so damn annoying

**Jin: **Nii-san! After that let's do a sport! And Nii-san! Tell me if the water's too hot for you! And Nii-sa-

**Zen: **SHUT THE DAMN HELL UP!

**Jin: **...You have no right to tell me what to do

**Zen: **Wow...

**Ragna: **Such a sudden change in personality—Hey, you're going too fast!

**Zen: **It's a downhill road...

**Ragna: **Wha—Nonononono wai-

**Zen: **Let's rooooock!

Zen pushed the car to it's speed limits

**Ragna: **Hey! Stop it dumbass!

**Zen: **WOOOHOO!

The car was...destroyed after not too much time...The three of them were thrown out hitting their heads hard.

**Zen: **Hah...Hah...Woo! Who's up for a round 2!

**Ragna: **...

**Jin: **Nii-san, what's wrong?

**Ragna: **You damn bitch...MUST die!

**Zen: **You wanna pick a fight?

**Ragna: **Just...Let's walk to the beach ok?

**Zen: **Ok I guess...

After a lot of walking they made it to the beach

**Ragna: **Whew...We're finally here, let's set the umbrella

**Zen: **Hey! When are the girls coming?

**Ragna: **How should I know?

**Jin: **They're coming down from that truck...

**Noel: **Mister Zen! Ragna! Please wait for us!

**Zen: **Hehehe...

**Ragna: **What are you laughing about?

**Zen: **Imagining Rachel in a swimsuit...

Zen starts imagining Rachel with a swimsuit...

**Zen: **HAHAHAHAHA!

**Ragna: **Hmm...

Ragna does the same...

**Zen and Ragna: ** HAHAHAHAHA!

Noel and Litchi got off the truck on their swimsuits and ran to the umbrella

**Zen: **Yo, where's Rachel

**Noel: **Oh she's coming!

Zen and Ragna turned their backs

**Zen: **I think I will not laugh like this ever in my life!

**Ragna: **I'm so gonna return all of the crap she kept saying to me!

**Noel: **Wow...Miss Rachel, you look beautiful!

**Zen: **...

**Ragna: ..**Wha? What did she say?

They slowly turned around

**Rachel: **I...I do?

**Zen: **...Error in plan, Error in plan...Shutting down system...

**Ragna: **Th-Think of something!

**Zen: **Uh...Leave it to me! Rachel!

**Rachel: **Hmm?

**Zen: **Hahah! Look at your small br-

A thunder fell down in front of Zen

**Rachel: **What was it again?

**Zen: **...You're such a beautie...(I hope you die of boredom)

**Rachel: **Good, let's go now

**Noel: **Alright! Let's dive in!

**Ragna: **Way to go...You made it worse

**Zen: **Then YOU think of something!

**Ragna**: Of course! Just watch! We will be able to make fun of Rachel for our whole life thanks to my ideas!

They all dived in the sea, splashing at each other

**Ragna: **Hey Rachel!

**Rachel: **What do you want?

**Ragna: **Now that I look at you with a swimsuit, you seem fat!

**Rachel: **...

**Noel: **What? But she's not fat at all!

**Litchi: **Hmm...

**Noel: **Hmm?

**Litchi: **Could it be...Zen and Ragna are trying to flirt with Rachel?

**Zen: **Huh?

**Ragna: **I'd rather flirt with Jin than flirt with the rabbit!

**Jin: **Oh Nii-san!

**Ragna: **Shut up

**Noel: **Hmm...Where's your defense Mister Zen?

**Zen: **Eh...?

**Ragna: **He obviously hasn't one

**Zen: **You freakin' team killer! Traitor!

**Ragna: **I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about

**Rachel: **I didn't know he was intrested in vampires...

**Noel: **He can't confess! That's kind of cute!

**Zen: **B-But-

**Litchi: **Shall we help him?

**Zen: **Why is everyone ganging on me!

**Rachel: **Even if he confessed...I would dump someone like him in 3 seconds...

**Zen: **G-Gaaaah! Screw this! Rachel! We were trying to make fun of you so that we can pay you back for all the crap you were saying to us!

**Rachel: **Oh really?

**Zen: **Yup! And Ragna was on it too!

**Ragna: **You freakin' team killer!

**Zen: **I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!

**Rachel: **...Shall I?

**Zen: **Shall you what?

**Rachel: **Thanks to you...All the people on the beach are looking at us...You disturbed almost everyone with your loud voices...I have never been so much embarassed in my life...

**Litchi: **Wh-Whoah! They're all starring at us laughing!

**Rachel: **Zen, Ragna, I give you 5 seconds to run...5...

**Zen: **Wait Rachel! Listen to me!

**Rachel: **4...

**Ragna: **Rabbit wait!

**Rachel: **3...

**Zen: **Screw this, run!

**Rachel: **2...

**Zen and Ragna: **Whaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**Rachel: **1...

**Jin: **Hmm...

**Rachel: **0...Die!

Rachel started flying after them, making thunders fall after them

**Ragna: **Damn you Raaaaaabbiiiiiit!

**Jin: **Nii-san!

**Ragna: **Jin!

**Zen: **He has an Ice car!

**Jin: **Hop in! I brought your clothes too!

**Ragna: **Heh! Thanks!

**Zen: **Wa-wait! What about me!

**Jin: **You have no business on my ice car...But I feel pity for you, so I brought your clothes too

**Zen: **What! Wait! Let me get on too! I don't wanna dieeeee!

**Ice car**: 'Vrooom**' ** 'VEROOOOOOOOOOOOOM!'

With that, Ragna and Jin left with Jin's Ice car...

**Zen: **Uh...Old man! Save meeeeeh!

A portal opened in front of Zen, in which he immediatly hopped in.

**Rachel: **He...Vanished?

**Noel: **Miss Rachel! Seems like our trip is ruined... so let's go back!

**Rachel: **Was that Valkenhayn...? Haha, of course not, what am I saying?

Back at Rachel's castle...

**Zen: **Hah...Hah...Old man...You saved my life...How can I repay you?

**Valkenhayn: **You do owe me a favor, please do not snore in your sleep, it is so unbearable that you can listen to it two rooms away, I can't sleep!

**Zen: **Uh...Alright...I guess?

Zen entered the castle and went to wear his clothes

**Zen: **Wow...I must be really snoring loudly to make him turn against his master just so he can ask me that...

He quickly removed his swimsuit and put on his clothes, locked his room and sealed it with every heavy item he could find

**Zen: **...I think i'm safe now...I should sleep...I hope I never have a day like this ever again...

The end! :D

Hope you enjoyed ^^ Please review and correct my mistakes. I'll try to do something about them ASAP :)


	11. Rebirth

Chapter 11

Rebirth

Zen woke up and spent his "morning" like usual, he was getting bored, so he went straight to ask Rachel

**Zen: **Hey Rachel

**Rachel: **I hope it's important enough to interrupt my tea-time

**Zen: **I'm bored...I wanna go to town!

**Rachel: **That's impossible, I will not allow it

**Zen: **Come on! It's boring here

**Rachel: **I can't let you wander in town by yourself, if Terumi finds you...

**Zen: **Then I'll kick his ass! Just sent me on town already!

**Rachel: **Remember, you're my servant, you have to do exactly as you're told.

**Zen: **Vut the "Servant" crap! I'll die of boredom!

**Rachel: **A no is a no, now go back to your room

**Zen: **I feel like a kid...

**Valkenhayn: **Madam Rachel, may I propose an idea?

**Rachel: **What is it Valkenhayn?

**Valkenhayn: **I hear Ragna gets chased by Vigilantes a lot, so maybe Zen will be able to help Noel while Ragna takes care of them

**Rachel: **Hmm...That's an intresting idea...

**Zen: **So...You'll let me go?

**Rachel: **Don't get your hopes up, you're only going to protect Noel Vermillion

**Zen: **Yes Ma'am...

**Rachel: **Good, now get in the portal and it will teleport you to town, then find Noel Vermillion immediatly...

**Zen: **Yeah yeah...Just open the portal

Rachel opened a portal for Zen to go into. As soon as it opened, Zen hopped in

**Valkenhayn: **Aren't you worried Madam?

**Rachel: **I am, but i'm sure, both of them are not that foolish to fight Terumi in case he finds them...

**Valkenhayn: **...

**Rachel: **...Ok I knew Zen will probably want to fight, but Noel Vermillion surely should have some common sense...

**Valkenhayn: **I do hope you're right Madam...

**Rachel: **I trust him...Let's hope he will not be doing something foolish

In the town...

**Zen: **Woohoo! Freedom at last! Where should I go first? The restaurant?

He was so excited he already forgot he had to go to where Noel was

**Zen: **Maybe the arcades? I gotta decide

A robotic figure appeared in front of Zen, it seemed like Teleportation

**Zen: **Wh-Whoa! You scared the hell outta me! And hey...How do you have the same power as Rachel?

**Lambda: **...

**Zen: **Hey! I'm talking to ya!

**Lambda: **...

**Kokonoe: **Zen? Zen is that you?

**Zen: **Kokonoe? Where are you?

**Kokonoe: **Listen! I'm losing the signal! Lambda is acting up so you better stop her! Find Tager and we'll talk more

**Zen: **Wait! How do I stop that thing?

**Kokonoe: **Can't- Com-Int-upted!

**Zen: **Ohhhh Great! Just when I had some free time! You're gonna pay for this you piece of junk!

**Lambda: **...Target determined to be hostile, now activating termination proccess...

Lambda summoned swords out of nowhere targetting Zen

**Zen: **Whoa! What the hell! That was dangerous!

Lambda kept summoning more swords, Zen kept running to avoid them, but he soon was getting tired

**Zen: **Hah...Hah...I can't get...Close to her! In that case!

Zen's daggers re-formed to guns

**Zen: **Type 3- Gunslinger style!

Lambda stopped moving...

**Zen: **Rapid shot!

He attacked with fast bullets, damaging Lambda's body

**Zen: **Hah...Hah...Heheh! I won!

Lambda though, stood up as if there were no injuries at all

**Zen: **What! Come ooon!

**Lambda: **Error...Emergency teleport...

**Zen: **I win...I guess?

Lambda vanished in an instant

**Zen: **Good, no more trouble for me...Better go find Tager

Zen searched for Tager trying to spot him in town, which he did find easily

**Zen: **Heeeeey! Taaaager!

**Tager: **Oh, Kokonoe, I found him

**Zen: **More like I found you...

**Tager: **Nope, I found you as I was looking for you

**Zen: **Huh...? Yeah, but I found you first as I was looking for you first!

**Tager: **Yes, but even if you were looking for me first, I was-

**Kokonoe: **Cut the crap, both of you

**Zen: **Meh...I still believe I found you

**Kokonoe: **Where is Noel Vermillion?

**Zen: **Noel? How should I know...HOLY CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT HER!

**Tager: **Were you supposed to be with her?

**Zen: **Yeah! I gotta go, I'll talk to you later!

**Kokonoe: **Hey! At least tell us where she is!

Zen had already dashed to find Noel

He was looking everywhere in town, asking people if they saw her, searching in every place again and again, but he couldn't find her, it was soon starting to get late

**Zen: **Damn it it's all my fault! What should I do?

**?: **Follow me and you'll find her!

**Zen: **What? Who are you? Show yourself!

**?: **Just follow me~

**Zen: **Hey! Come closer, I can't see you on the night with all those damn lights closed...

**?**: No need to see me just follow!

The girl runned, making Zen follow

**Zen: **What kinda messed up chase is this? Wait!

Zen followed the girl, running, running ,running, running...Until they reached the top of Kagutsuchi

**Zen: **Hah...Hah...Are we...Hah...there...yet?

He was breathing heavily. The girl having her back turned told him...

**?: **You'll see her soon...

Then she vanished. Just like that, there were no sings of her anywhere.

**Zen: **What's with this place...That's the top of Kagutsuchi?...That coccon...

**Hazama: **Oh? Zen Crimson, what a surprise! Seems like you didn't need an invitation for the show

**Zen: **You! You're that creepy bastard! Where is Noel?

**Hazama: **Relax, you'll see her soon!

**Zen: **Bastard! I'll never forgive you! Die!

Zen attacked Hazama, but his daggers were easily countered by Hazama's knives

**Hazama: **Cool little tools ya got there, but don't you think you're kind of...I dunno, weak for me?

**Zen: **Cut the shit! I'll show you who's weak!

**Hazama:**Well, it's my lucky day. You just saved me the time of coming to find you. Man that girl sure knows her job.

**Zen: **Will you stop talking and fight?

**Hazama: **Sure, it could be a good warm up!

**Zen: **Heh! Gimme your best shot!

**Hazama: **You'll wish I didn't...

**Zen: **What?

**Hazama: **Let me show you the azure's true power! Code S.O.L. Blazblue, Activate!

**Zen: **The...The azure?

**Hazama: **Now, gimme your best shot!

Meanwhile in Rachel's castle

**Rachel: **What was that just now...It felt...like...

**Valkenhayn: **What is it Madam?

**Rachel: **I have a feeling...I think Zen is in danger. I'm going now...

**Valkenhayn: **Would you like me to accompany you madam? I do feel a bit responsible...

**Rachel: **Don't worry about it Valkenhayn, please look after the house

**Valkenhayn: **Understood, madam

In the town of Kagutsuchi

Ragna was running to the top of Kagutsuchi

**Ragna: **Damn it! I leave her alone for a bit and this is what happens! Better hurry or else...

Back to Zen's and Hazama's fight...

Hazama and Zen have been fighting for a while, with Zen obviously losing

**Hazama: **Come on over, let's play!

Hazama threw ouroboros and dragged him in front of him

**Hazama: **Die die die die die die die!

Three snake heads hit Zen injuring him badly. He was bleeding eveywhere, his hands, his head, his legs, they were all covered in blood

**Hazama: **Well, that was one good warm up kid!

**Zen: **B-Bastard...Why are you trying to ressurect the Black beast?

**Hazama: **The black beast? What the hell would I want with that failed experiment?

**Zen: **Failed experiment?

**Hazama: **Yeah, a hude failure. Real pain in the ass to keep the cauldron under control. But hey, we learn all sorts of shit in the process, so, you know...

**Zen: **The cauldron?

**Hazama: **Yeah, the Cauldron. What did I mumble? The cauldron's the Grimoire's original form. It gathers souls to smelt the sword inside it's body. That was our little pet- the beast.

**Zen: **Huh?

**Hazama: **C'mon, weren't you paying attention? The Murakumo Unit is incomplete. It needs the power of the Grimoire. The 13th sample wouldn't shut up about it. But this one...this one's different.

This thing embodies the true Azure!

**Zen: **The true...Azure?

**Hazama: **Now...Murakumo...activate! This world is nothing but lies! Lemme show you what I call the truth. The truth called "despair"! In the name of Susano'o, I command you Murakumo, AWAKEN! Behold the power of the god-slayer, KUSANAGI! Let all lies fall before your divine blade!

Zen couldn't believe what he saw was true...That thing coming down from the cocoon was actually Noel...

**Zen: **You've gotta be kidding...

**Hazama: **Gaahahahaha! Finally, I've got the true successor to the azure! Try and stop me NOW, Master unit, Amaterasu!

End of chapter 11...Dude I had to memorise the whole thing _

Hope you enjoyed...Please point out my mistakes :D


	12. Reunion

Reunion

Chapter 12 is up :D

* * *

**Zen: **This is bad...As much as I don't wanna admit, I can't win against this bastard, and another fight will get me killed...What should I do?

**Hazama: **Hahah! Come on now Zen Crimson, is that all you got? No wonder you couldn't protect anyone, you suck!

**Zen: **No...I won't let you do this to her!

**Hazama:**Ya think so? Well watch me...

**Zen: **Noel! Snap out of it!

**Hazama: **He's all your Miss Vermillion!

**Mu-12: **I am Kusanagi...the destroyer of all!

**Zen: **Gah! No choice then!

_**Music: Crisis Reversed – The Clash**_

**Rachel: **Zen! Wait...

**Zen: **Rachel?

**Ragna: **Damn rabbit stop flying! I can't catch up dammit!

**Zen: **Grim Reaper?

**Rachel: **We'll take care of it from here, you go back home

**Zen: **I guess that would be the best solution...Even though I don't wanna admit it

**Hazama: **Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast, I finally trapped him, I can't let him leave now, can I?

**Rachel: **Zen! Get in the portal!

**Hazama: **Phantom! Disable every possible teleportation portal!

A witch showed up out of nowhere, her face could not be seen. She used some kidn of magic field to disable teleportation portals in that area

**Rachel: **Damn it! Terumi, he has nothing to do with this! Let him go!

**Hazama: **Afraid I can't! Ryoko! He's all yours!

**Ryoko: **Hehe!Understood!

**Zen: **You've got to be shittin' me...

**Ryoko: **Hey there Zennie! You heard him! Now draw your weapons!

**Zen: **What...What the hell is this? You're supposed to be dead!

**Hazama: **Now, Miss Vermillion, Things have changed, Take care of Ragna the Bloodedge, while I finish with that Shitty Vampire

**Ragna: **Damn you, Terumi...

**Zen: **This is crazy...I can't fight with all those injuries-

**Ryoko: **Too Slow!

Ryoko rushed behind Zen without even him noticing, she was too fast for him, attacking him with a small knive

**Zen: **Wh-What the fu-

Zen quickly dodged, barely getting away from Ryoko's attack

**Zen: **If you're alive...Then what I saw on these documents is true...Junpei is alive somewhere!

**Ryoko: **Ahaha! He is! And once I find him too, we can all reunite! Mister Hazama will help me!

**Zen: **Reunited? What are you talking about?

**Ryoko: **Once I find Junpei, we can all go to the after-life...We will have all eternity to spend there, together!

**Zen: **Are you insane? Are you listening to what crap you're saying?

**Ryoko: **Ahahahaha! That's it! Come to me Zennie! I'll kill you, then Junpei, then myself, then we can be happy! Haha! That's all I could ask for!

**Zen: **Did Terumi do this to you?

**Ryoko: **Enough with the chit chat!

Ryoko attacked Zen again

**Zen: **Fine then! Type – 8! I didn't really want this Ryoko...Infection!

**Ryoko: **Gweh!...Hah...Ahaha! You learned a couple of tricks since the last time I watched you!

**Zen: **This isn't over yet, when I beat you, I'm going to beat the crap outta Hazama!

**Ryoko: **Don't you DARE touch Mister Hazama!

**Zen: **Heh...Guess I striked her weak point...

**Ryoko: **Whirlwind – Yukikaze!

**Zen: **Distortion heat?

Ryoko moved at rapid speed, continiously attacking Zen

**Zen: **Fine then! Twin Div-

**Ryoko: **It's no use!

She threw a small knife on Zen

**Zen: **Wh-Whoa!

He shielded with one of his hands as he had no time to react, injuring it badly

**Zen: **Hah...Hah...I think I reached my limit...

**Ryoko: **Give up Zennie! Just let me kill you! Quick and easy...

**Zen: **Just because that bastard told you...

**Ryoko: **I said, don't speak like that of Mister Hazama again!

**Zen: **...

**Ryoko: **Well Now...Please die!

**Zen: **...Gotcha!

Zen stabbed Ryoko on the leg when she rised her dagger to kill Zen, causing her to fall down

**Ryoko: **Ah! That was cheap!

**Zen: **Ryoko...I'm sorry

**Ryoko: **Wh-What are you doing?

**Zen: **Sorry...

Zen stabbed Ryoko's legs multiple times, causing her to scream and be unable to stand

**Zen: **It's the only way...I don't wanna kill you. No matter how strong you are, with that many injuries in your legs, you won't be able to stand up...

**Ryoko: **Wait! Let me finish this!

**Zen: **Just stay there for now... I'll come for you later

**Ryoko: **Wai-Gyaah! It...It hurts...I can't stand up...Mister Hazama...Help me...

Zen ran to Hazama. To his surprise, Rachel had fallen

**Zen: **Hey! Green haired shit!

**Hazama: **Oh my! You're still alive! Just as I thought!

**Zen: **Rachel!

**Rachel: **I'm...I'm sorry Zen...Run while you can...

Rachel fainted after saying that

**Zen: **You...I'll never forgive you!

_**Music: Birth by Sleep – Terra's theme**_

**Hazama: **Now...It's just the two of us! Fight me! Fight me with your true power!

**Zen: **...Grim Reaper!

Ragna was fighting Mu-12 with all his strength

**Ragna: **Wh-What is it? As you can see i'm a bit busy now!

**Zen: **Take Rachel and leave...

**Ragna: **What? Have you gone mad? You don't stand a chance!

**Zen: **Just get her and leave! Now!

**Ragna: **You must be jokin'!

**Zen: **GO!

**Ragna: **Godammit! You and Rabbit are almost alike!

**Zen: **...

Ragna picked Rachel up and ran away

**Ragna: **I'll come back after I leave her in a safe place!

**Gii: **W-Wait for me!

Ragna left the place...

**Zen: **Now...

**Hazama: **You really think you can beat us?

**Zen: **I'm not that stupid...I'm bleeding everywhere, but if not beat you, then I'll buy them some time...

At that time, they heard a Howl

**Zen: **Wh-What's that?

**Hazama: **Don't tell me...

The wolf moving at big speed slowly approached Zen and returned to it's human form...

**Zen: **Old man...

**Hazama: **You old geezer! Why must you ALWAYS be in my damn way!

**Valkenhayn: **Terumi...I will never forgive what you did to Madam Rachel...

**Hazama: **What? What are you gonna do about it eh? You maaad?

**Valkenhayn: **Youngster...Go take care of the Murakumo

**Zen: **G-Got it...Thanks old man...

**Valkenhayn: **No time to thank me! Go!

**Hazama: **Hey! Get back here!

Before Hazama could run after Zen, Valkenhayn attacked him

**Hazama: **You...You old geezer! You just crossed the freakin' line!

**Valkenhayn: **This is our fight, Terumi. I shall get take revenge for Madam Rachel

**Hazama: **Don't mess with me you old fart!

Zen went after Mu-12

**Zen: **Noel!

_**Music: Pandora Hearts – Contractor**_

**Mu-12: **...Target confirmed.

**Zen: **I won't let you like this...I swear...

**Mu-12: **...Target determined to be hostile. Now activating termination protocol.

**Zen: **Let's finish this!

**Mu-12: **Engaging Battle mode.

Zen charged towards Mu ready to attack

**Zen: **Now let's do this! I'll finish this here!

* * *

Done :D Hope you like it.

All credit for the music goes to the original owners!

Please review? :B C'mon don't be lazy D:


End file.
